Double J RPG
Double J RPG (Triple Kid Force RPG in Europe) is a Role Playing Game and also the first installment in the Double J series. The game borrows elements from the Pokemon series and the Mother series. The game is made by Official Double J Inc. The game consists of four playable characters with their own special element. The main goal of the game is to stop the evil mastermind, Witch Gypsy and then a power that is bigger than her. The game is multiplayer, being one of only RPG's to have this feature. It is going to be released for the Nintendo DS. Story One day in Utopia City, the main hero and laziest character of the game, John, is taking a nap on the couch when he hears a loud boom. John decides to investigate the incident but is stopped by 3 Robots who try to stop him so that their leader, the Witch Gypsy can't be stopped. Once defeated, the Robot's surrender and tell of the Witch Gypsy's location. John searches around his house for his Backpack and heads off to stop her. Before he can even step out of his own house, he is stopped by a group of Snatchers who try to rob John. John ends up winning and retrieves a great amount of cash from the crook's pockets. John's greed gets the best of him and he takes the money. After that incident, John walks off to find the Witch Gypsy. In the playground, John's younger step-brother, Damian, was shooting hoops when he notices an angry John running through the court. Damian wonders what is going on and John explains that Witch Gypsy is up to something and he needs to find out. Damian agrees to help his brother in stopping evil from taking over the city. Damian grabs his Basketball and heads off with John. The kids head off to the Bus to get to the Downtown Harbor. On the bus, an army of Robots come in and invade the bus. The robots stop the bus from continuing and must be defeated in order for them to progress to the harbor. John and Damian jump off the bus and get ready to fight. Once the bus is clear of Robots, the driver thanks the kids for their bravery and offers free rides on the bus for the rest of the game. After more driving, John and Damian arrive at the harbor and stowaway on a ship to Kangaroo Island, Witch Gypsy's base of operations. Once on the ship, a crate with a Dark Robotic Stray Dog opens up and releases the ominous being. It attacks John and Damian and a battle begins. The dog loses the battle and eventually dies. After the dog's death, the ship crashes on an unknown island and the crash knocks John and Damian off the boat. The ship unknowingly sails away, leaving John and Damian behind on the unknown island. John and Damian explore the island until finding the Witch Gypsy. They have been on Kangaroo Island the whole time. They follow Witch Gypsy into her lab and engage her in battle. After a vigorous battle, the Witch Gypsy brings in her final resort, the Megabot 3000. The Megabot 3000 attacks the kids and starts battle with them, while the Witch Gypsy escapes to Utopia City to take over. After the battle with Megabot 3000, John and Damian search for the Witch Gypsy when they see her flying off. see more... Gameplay Battle System In Double J RPG, a battle system is used to defeat enemies. As shown in the picture, There are three sets of elemental trios. The first is Fire, Water and Ice. The second is Electricity, Rock and Metal. The third is Poison, Pests and Botanical. There is one more element that stands in the middle of all the elements. This element is Dark Matter. Dark Matter beats every kind of element. The Battle System is simple. Fire beats Ice, Water beats Fire, Ice beats Water, Electricity beats Metal, Rock beats Electricity, Metal beats Rock, Poison beats Pest, Pest beats Botanical, Botanical beats Poison. Some examples are John's attacks are stronger against Metal enemies but weaker against Rock enemies. Damian's attacks are stronger against Ice enemies but weaker against Water enemies and so on. If an attack from a separate set of elements hits another it does normal damage. Like a Fire attack hitting an Electric enemy doesn't do as much as a Rock attack. Some characters such as Joey McBoo can use his Water and Ice attacks to cause more damage on enemies. If he uses a Water attack on an enemy or a Water item was used on that enemy, then Joey's Ice attack would be stronger and have a higher chance at freezing the enemy. Witch Gypsy is a unique character because she has an extra element that isn't in the Elemental Table. She can use Magic attacks that can turn some enemies into other elements. She can change Happy Blobs to Angry Blobs, Angry Blobs to Depressed Blobs and Depressed Blobs back to Happy Blobs. She can also take control of some enemies like Snatchers and Doom Shroom's making them fight the other enemies, hurt themselves or just run away. Another thing about Witch Gypsy's attacks are that her Dark Matter attacks are severely weaker than an enemies Dark Matter attack, which still makes it a challenge to defeat Dark enemies. Locations Throughout Double J RPG, John and the rest of the group must go through a large selection of locations from cities to deserts to islands to much more. Usually, there is a different location explored in every chapter with sub-area's to add in the mix. Here is a list of all the set locations. Characters Playable Characters In the game, there are four major characters that the player can control. John, Damian, Joey McBoo and Witch Gypsy all with their own special element. Here is a table of the heroes, their stats, their elements, their special abilities, their bios and when they join the team. Enemies Double J RPG has a great amount of enemies to fight. With twelve different elements of enemies there is bound to be a large selection. The total amount of basic enemies is 120, not counting boss characters. Some enemies are very common such as Robot's and some enemies are extremely rare such Pozie flowers that only show up once in the entire game. Every element has 10 enemies to represent that element. Here is a short list of some of the common enemies. For a full list of enemies, see here... Bosses In the game there are a handful of bosses that are stronger than other enemies and are most of the time required to beat to continue on in the game. Here is a list of all the bosses and mini-bosses in the game. Mini-Bosses Chapter Bosses Trivia *Many of the enemies are references to famous Nintendo enemies and characters. Pokechu is an obvious reference to Pikachu, Piranha Baba is a reference to Piranha Plants and Deku Baba's, two Venus Fly Trap-type enemies, Prancing Pansy's look exactly like Panser's and Thwomping Stompers are a clear reference to Thwomp's. Category:Games by OfficialDoubleJ Inc. Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Original Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Double J Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Original Articles